Divinity Chapter 1: Finally Noticed
by MissToukoChan
Summary: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee My verry first YAOIIIIIIII story ;DD (well there is some straight stuff in the beginning well anyway ) WARNING: YAOI ALERT! Doesnt contain any violence or sexual stuff Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Divinity.

Prologue

_~Daryl~_

I'm in a band now, since people found my voice nice and told me to join them.. The name's "Divinity." Yeah.. It's kind of weird, but it just sounds cool.

Err.. anyway. That's not what I meant to say.. Well.. I sort of.. became.. Homosexual for someone.. Yeah it's really stupid I know, but, he found a girl.. And it kind of pisses me off when she's with him.. Oh by the way, Ryan is his name.

Yeaaaaaaaaahhhh.. I kind of sound like a girl right now, well, who cares..

Chapter 1

"Finally noticed"

_~Normal~_

School finished. Daryl walked out of the school, took his bike, and biked to the band's "house". The road wasn't as full of cars as it used to be, so he reached to the bands house very quickly. Once he was there, He opened the door. "Hmm.. So no one's here yet.. Well, we're not going to practice today so that's normal." He walked to the living room, sighing. Suddenly, someone opened the door, he looked up. It was Ryan and his oh so "awesome" girlfriend Janett. "Hey." Daryl said, rolling his eyes when he saw Janett.

"Yo!" Ryan answered, a sweat drop fell on the ground once he noticed that Janett and Daryl where starring at each other, not nicely though."Ohai." Janett answered, turning around to see Ryan. "Geez, what's wrong with you two?" Ryan said.

"Oh, hahahah, it's nothing, really, well uhm.. I'm hungry.. Let's cook something!" Janett took his arm and ran with him to the kitchen, she didn't want to tell the secret about that Daryl actually likes him, she didn't want to confuse Ryan, and, why would she tell him? He might lose him or something like that.. Or he will possibly freak out. "That bitch.." Daryl murmured.

Suddenly Daryl's stomach began to grumble. "Well.. I'm hungry too.. I should make myself something." Daryl walked to the kitchen.

_~Janett~ (Meanwhile)_

Once I was in the kitchen, we didn't know what to cook.. "So.. What do you want to eat today?" Ryan asked, with a smile on his face. "Well.. everything is okay actually!" She smiled back. "Let's just make something easy.." Ryan opened the fridge. "Nothing interesting here- Oh, this'll do." Ryan said. "What is?" I asked, frowning my eyebrow. He drew forth some eggs. "O-oh! You got eggs! That's kind of nice, we can make some baked eggs if you want~ I said. We starred at each other for a few seconds. He walked closer to me, took my shoulder, leaned forward, and kissed me.

I kissed back.

_~Janett~_

I realized that Daryl was looking at us. He ran away, and slammed the door wide open and ran somewhere I don't know. "D-Daryl!" I yelled. I took my jacket. Ryan took my hand. "It's okay.. I'll handle this.." He said. "B-but.. That means.." I began to cry. "W-wait.. it's alright I guess.." I looked down, I didn't want to face him. "I'm really sorry.. Janett. He gave me one last kiss. Then he closed the door. So.. this was the end..? of our relationship..? I sat in a corner, crying as hard as I could, sniffing like I almost couldn't breathe. "R-Ry..an..!"

~Daryl~ (meanwhile)

Suddenly, my eyes became all watery, once I saw Janett kissing Ryan right infront of me. I started crying, I ran to the hallway, as fast as I could, smashed the door, and ran away. I could hear Janett's voice, but I didn't know what she said, better, I didn't even WANT to know what she said. I ran to a park, and sat under a tree, still crying.

_~Daryl~_

"God, why am I even crying.. I'm so pathetic.." Tears fell on the grass.

I suddenly heard some footsteps, but I didn't pay a lot of attention. I just kept crying.

"No.. you aren't." The voice came in all out of the blue. The voice sounded really familiar. I looked up. It was Ryan. I wiped my tears as fast as I could. "R-Ryan..! What are you doing here?!" I looked away. "Same goes for you." He answered.

"Pffft.. just go back to your beloved Janett already!" One more tear rolled down my right cheek. He hugged me. "Get a hold of yourself.." He said, with a calm voice.

"What's wrong..?" He asked. I cried more. "L-like you wouldn't know! I-I couldn't stand that Janett was always with you.. And that she did everything with you..

I-I thought that if I stopped seeing you, the pain would go away, but it only got worse..!" I yelled, crying even more, but he wiped away some tears of mine. "Ahh.. I see.. Why didn't you tell me this earlier? things would be a lot easier.." "W-w-what!? What do you mean?!" I asked him, shocked. "I was just not used to it yet.. I know that i'm stupid.." "I..I love you.. Ryan.." Ryan smiled, leaned forward and kissed me. I blushed, more tears falling down. "I love you too, Daryl." He said. Once we were done, I looked down, blushing. "…." I was speechless. He smiled. "S-so.. W-what happend to Janett..? I asked, shy.

"Well.. Don't worry about her.. I already-"

I widened my eyes, I interrupted him. "W-WAIT! D-did you just.. Y-you didn't have t do all this, R-Ryan! If you really love her, you should stay with her." I said. "No.. it's just.. I.. also liked you for a while now.."

I again was speechless, and was red as a tomato, i covered the blush with my hand.

"A-are you kidding me.. Seriously, what the hell?!" "No.. not at all.." He answered, also blushing.

Well.. We just stood there for like 10 minutes, not saying anything.. He hugged me again. "I..I'm sorry that I haven't told you this earlier.." He murmured.

I patted his head. "Don't worry, it's alright! I should've also told this earlier..!" I hugged him back. "So.. It's kind of late right now, we should head back to our own house, see ya~!" He said, and kissed my cheek. "W-wait.." I looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, Daryl?" He answered, he seemed worried. "W-well.. I lost my key and.. Not even one of my parents will come home this week.. So.." I blushed.

"Ahh.. Well, you can stay at my place for this week I guess, my parents aren't coming home either." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well.. I don't even have parents.." He sighed. "… I-i'm sorry to hear that, Ryan, But.. Thanks!" I smiled. Ryan took my hand. We walked together to his house. I was actually very happy that he feels the same way about this..

End of Chapter 1.. To be continued! ^^ Hope that chu liked it! :D It's my very first fanfic though. I love reading those so.. I felt like writing my own story. xD EVEN YAOI! I mean.. I actually NEVER was into Yaoi, until i began to read some Yaoi fanfics 3 / This fanfic isn't about any anime though. I just wrote my very own story! ;o ..Well, If you got any tips, or compliments, then, Don't be shy to review my story! ;D

Weeeeeeeelllllllllllllll I could've work on my English. ._. There might be some typos in the story. xD Ohhhhh btw~ I didn't write any band scene in this chapter :O! Might do that in the next chapter, if there will be one.. ofcourse, I'm not gonna tell anything! ;D

-Waves & walks away- ….Oops.. wrong way. ^^; xD

P.S: YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI 33333 FU YUURRIIII.


	2. Chapter 2

Divinity.

_Chapter 2: Trouble_

_~Daryl~_

We finally reached Ryan's house. It was pretty big and nice looking. But, for some reason, something bothered me. I sighed. "What's the matter?" Ryan asked, worried.

"Oh.. it's nothing, well, uhm, I think that I forgot something along the way.. I want to find it, I'll be back!" I said, waved to him and ran away. "..Sure! See you soon. He waved back, and closed his door. Well.. What I actually wanted to do was.. Looking after Janett.. I don't know why, but I kind of feel sorry for her. So.. I want to know how she's doing right now. I ran to the band's house, and opened the door. I heard some sniffing from somewhere. Then, I saw a figure crying in a corner. "Janett! Are you alright?!" I ran to her. She looked up, her face was a mess. "How do you think I feel?!" She yelled, and looked down again. I patted her. "I'm really sorry.. Janett.."

I hugged her. "W-whatever.." She said, and refused the hug. "Don't touch me.." One more tear fell on the ground. I became mad. "So.. it seems that you're blaming me of all this?!" I yelled at her, it made her even more sad. She slapped me, right in the face. "The fuck was that for?!" I yelled again. "You stupid jerk ass!" She yelled.

~Normal~

She ran to the kitchen, as fast as she could, trying to grab a knife from the wall.

Daryl also came in, and gasped. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" She didn't say anything, she threw the knife, right into his stomach. He fell down, moaning from pain. "That's what you get, asshole!" She kicked him in the stomach and ran away. "you fucking bitch!" He screamed, trying to stand up, but failed.

_~Ryan~_

I looked at the clock. "Whoa.. 5pm already? What is he doing.." He stood up, and took his phone, trying to call Daryl. "Beep.. Beep.. Beep.." He sighed. "No answer.."

_~Daryl~_

I heard my phone ringing in my pocket. I tried to grab it, but it already was too late.

I looked at the screen, to see who called me. It was Ryan. I called him back. "Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Hello? This is Ryan." He said through the phone. "R-Ryan!" I yelled, and suddenly everything became fuzzy. I fainted. "Daryl! Hey, you there? Daryl?!"

_~Ryan~_

"Daryyyyyyl!" I screamed, but no answer at all. I ended the call. "What the hell happened?!" I looked through the window, I saw Janett passing by, it seemed like she was in a hurry. "Don't tell me that.." I became worried. I ran to the band house, to see if Daryl was here. I opened the door. I didn't see anything.. I walked to the living room. "Nope, not here either." I sighed. Then I walked to the kitchen. I widened my eyes and gasped, I saw Daryl lying on the ground, stabbed, a circle of blood around him. "DARYL!" I shook his body gently, I kept doing that for a couple minutes, I started to cry, my tears fell on his face. then he finally opened his eyes. Daryl was still moaning from pain.

_~Daryl~_

I opened my eyes, and noticed that there was so much blood around me.. "DARYL!" Ryan screamed, crying. "R-Ryan.." I said. He called the ambulance. "What the hell happened to you?!" He asked, angry. I couldn't talk much, cause it really hurted. "J-jan..ett.." I said, and fainted again.

_~Normal~_

Ryan carried Daryl, and waited for the ambulance to come. Ryan carried Daryl outside, he finally saw the ambulance coming. He was relieved.


End file.
